


S p a g h e t t i

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Annoying, Awkward Crush, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Nicknames, Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Spaghetti, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie wants to die, thanks.Oneshot/drabble





	S p a g h e t t i

"Hey Eds!" Richie said brightly. Eddie sighed. 

"Don't call me that."

"Did you know know that the singular of spaghetti is spaghetto?"

Eddie's eye twitched. What the fuck. 

"..." he said. 

"..." Richie said back. 

Then Richie took a deep breath. Oh no. 

"Don't you dare," Eddie tried. 

"E D D O S P A G H E T T O--"

"End me now." Eddie sighed and shook his head. He was used to this by now.

He loved him anyway. 


End file.
